sabralaantiquafandomcom-20200215-history
Cepheus
Ceph2.jpg zz25.jpg ceph17.jpg ceph9.jpg ceph10.jpg Zz2.jpg|Along the Cepheus-Pavo border Geography Concept: Victo-Oriental Steampunk Scholars. (Some) Major Cities and Locations: Corehaven - the capitol, located towards the center-east of the country. Is a younger city compared to the others, the Core was built and the city grew around it-- industrial zones, administrative buildings, slums, commercial streets, etc etc. The power generated at the core is carried Frodytic - Closest major city to the border of Orion, has the largest Orionite population due to previous trade/migration and refugees from the recent beastman invasion. Stronger military presence here to keep a wary eye on the borders. Voraedus - city to the north, between Pavo-Cygnus-Pyxis and Cepheus, has a more eclectic culture as a result. Proximity to the Aquilon Canal allows it to benefit from trade with Del as well. Ostermer - southern coastal city, former port of prominence that kicked up a fuss about the canal’s construction as it would divert a considerable amount of shipping traffic away. Anatole - eastern city, hub for raw materials from the mountains as well as trade and communications with Lynx-Corvus. Prasino - island colony off the shore of Cepheus, still underdeveloped compared to most of the country. The Grand Aquilon Canal - joint project between Pavo, Cepheus and Delphinus to connect landlocked Pavo to Delphinus and the ocean, via the Aquilon (River? Lake? both?). 20 years of negotiation, planning and construction at full speeds led to its completion by the time Chrysos was a boy. Pavo influence becomes increasingly apparent the further it gets towards their borders. Culture Postmodern/steampunk/mechanical civilization, highly independent inventors and innovators, scholars and engineers. Pride themselves on their ability to create miracles with technology and science; while there are no out-and-out laws against magic or the supernatural, nor a strict taboo, the general attitude of society towards a reliance on such things tends to range from skepticism to discomfort to disapproval, and there are those who hold an outright disbelief in anything but an empirical explanation for such phenomena. Yet they are not impersonal as a culture; merely holding to the principle of Homo homini-- ‘man for man’, and let the gods leave well enough alone. As such knowledge and those fields of knowledge that have the potential to improve the lot of man are valued, whether it take the form of theory or practice. (There are always the exceptions, however, who operate for less noble reasons, possibly to the destruction of their fellow man. We’re talking weapons research and so on.) Practically every acre of land is set to a purpose by the hand of man, whether for mining, industry, agriculture or centres of population-- even the remaining forests are managed reserves, as much for the natural resources they provide as for their aesthetic and cultural value. Democratic central government with tight lines of travel and communication running between cities and towns. Values a state of peace with other nations rather than the use of arms, on good trading/diplomatic terms with most if not all of the other nations and provide assistance and aid as far as possible on request. But they will defend their own territories if attacked, and defend with as much force as deemed necessary. Took in most of the stream of refugees from Orion after the beastman invasion and takeover of their lands. Economy: Exports manufactured goods and expertise in exchange for raw materials/food. While there are mines and farms in Cepheus, their production is insufficient to meet the needs of their booming population, particularly in recent years with the influx of refugees from Orion. Architecture: Early Victorian England with Oriental influence--- reflected in clothing. Clean streets of stone and metal, everything nearly uniform, sturdy and ingeniously built to optimize space in the city. Aqueducts. Older canal systems for intracity/town transport. Gaslamps replaced by electrical bulbs. Technology level: High. Electricity, lighting, steam. Telegraph network connecting cities and towns. Single-shot pistols available for public use, with possibly more advanced weapons restricted to military armament only. Steam power--- (do we have locomotives? CAN we have locomotives?) Government: Representative democracy - the country is divided into numerous districts with representatives elected every ___ years (these are the ‘Lords’?) Elemental/Magic affinities: Earth, fire, metal-- electricity? Names: drawn from Greek/Latin influences, connection to their longstanding history Languages: Common is spoken by everyone, Archaic Cephean also spoken by scholars and used in ceremonies or high formal occasions-- likely to be familiar if not proficient if you’re from a upper class background Every center of population down to the smallest town has a library of some note. Cepheus cuisine makes ample use of meat and potatoes. We also have ice cream. And the first quick-waffle irons. Honestly, there's plenty of applications (for the Core), automation in the factories, raising and lowering of bridges, movements of entire blocks... ... THINK BIGGER, perhaps the whole city is clockwork, movements, defenses, offensive abilities. Expansion, etc. Native Creatures ۞ Griffins - These great flying creatures stand taller at their back than most people grow to. They are regal and seem to be a mix of a great cat and bird... However are not always the most intelligent creatures and have something of a flighty temperament. In Cepheus they are often considered pests, and many a roof has caved in due to too many of them flocking to sit in a single area. They can be tamed and trained, and are used in some military aspects of Cepheus life, though are quickly falling out of favor in the means of transportation. They tend to flock, as social creatures, and dine primarily on smaller animals and birds. ۞ Wolfaboo - Living primarily in the less civilized west, they are a rare, but potentially dangerous sight for travellers. ۞ Tet - Small rodents with a row of spikes down their spine a tuft of fur at the end of their tail, they are omnivorous, a common pest and the spikes on their back are barbed and snap off easily making stomping on them a generally unwise decision. They are considered disease carriers and not eaten as a practice. ۞ Caterid - This two segmented insect is the bane of many Cephean’s lives. Almost hand-sized in length, they are a common pest, dining on just about anything semi-edible that has been left out, and their wings make a rather unpleasant whine when fluttered. But the worst part about them is the fact that if crushed they will fill the room with a skunk-like stench that lingers up to days. They are a common ingredient in practical jokes, but in everyday life, they are often captured and thrown outside whenever possible. ۞ Queen’s Bird - This bird is rather large, often the size of a house cat and tends to make nests in the rain gutters of taller buildings. They are most distinct for their crown-like frill at the top of their head, which they can raise or lower at will. Their nests are particularly troublesome because those in the city enjoy gathering spare cloth and string for its durability. They are clever and quick thieves. ۞ Glumruck - These small frogs are nocturnal and are unique for their hunting mechanism. They glow, and rather brightly. They dine on the insects that they attract. ۞ Pergren - (Beauty pet) These small canines are unique to the Cepheus area and are of particularly good temperament when domesticated, though keeping one has it’s own perils. They have a soft, furred coat that is broken only by spines on its back and a coiled, curled tail behind it... Though they have a loyal, easy temperament, these animals breath fire. More than one house has taken flame by a startled pergren. ۞ Fatty Lizards - Penned, bred and herded as a practice in farm lands to the west of the great city, they are a stable food source for this area. ۞ Bibliowls - These mostly-harmless (but extremely grumpy) birds love paper. They make great nests out of it, given half a chance, and often roost in libraries and bookstores. Even underground ones. It’s not unusual to come home to the library in your basement and find a tiny infestation of bibliowls lurking there. Their feathers are rather papery and are said to be the best material for quills. Especially if you have lots of paperwork to do. ۞ Squidrats - Yes, they have your wrench. Bastards. Affliated Characters *Chrysos C. Kenni *Red Kenni *Skylos *Ceres Aulus *Chioni Roun *Miles Sequentis *Fylla Katafito Category:Countries